The Spirit
by Felix Fiction
Summary: Korra during her time as the avatar has brought great change to the world from the start of social equality to getting the earth kingdom to turn into a democracy. But now after she has rested and must aid the best she can to get the city back on track there came the matter of a new figure whom challenges everything she stands for. Will this smiling ghost break her?
1. Chapter 1

Ive heard legends of the avatar

Out of all the blurred patches of my broken memory the avatars story was the one that stuck. To this day I still debate whether that's a blessing or a curse.

People say the avatar is the savior of man and the bridge between the world of flesh and the world of spirit. But the avatar isnt here, this citys savior died with Avatar Aang. The hope that once burned in the eyes of its citizens is now a fleeting flicker clouded by fear and confusion.

But that's why im here…

This city is a beacon of confliction.

Good vs Evil

Right vs Wrong

Opression vs Equality

For every man who thrives in the power of evil and corrupt ideals, rises a man who cries out for justice and peace. And for his cry I want to be the one who helps his wish be acknowledged and not see it ignored by the blind eyes of those who are two scared of a false order to respond when they are needed most. But I cannot help. No not the me that walks among them everyday. I am only a human being, im flesh and blood strewn together by a soul and personal conflictions of my own moral code.

But if I became a symbol, something that people would look up to, something that gives a sense of hope to the helpless and make a criminal actually stop and think twice about the actions he chooses to take. Then the dark cloud that's hung over this city since its birth could partially open letting the sun light of a new dawn finally kiss the face of its neglected ground.

Even if that means I must rule the more shaded of corners with fear in which the avatars guiding light can never reach...

-Book 1: What Turns Good Men Cruel-

It was a partially busy evening in republic the city approximately twelve o'five on a brisk winter season that was coming to an end due to the ushering of a approaching spring; and on the docks of a old harbor on the down side of town a blue and gray sato-mobile was parked under a flickering street light whose bulb was pretty much at death door but stubbornly pushed on with a dim light that was in a losing battle against the night times dark take over.

The men within this car were a set of cops staking out for a hostage situation that had been called in moments prior. The silent undertones and lack of flashing lights in this area spoke marvels how stretched the law was while the city tried to nurture itself from civil conflict.

"This is so humiliating." He groaned as he paced back and forth by the entrance.

"Quit complaining. It's an easy job, and no one is even here but the two of us. At least we get to relax." His brother responded, tired of his brother's brooding.

"Were supposed to protect and serve , how are people going to trust the boys in uniform if we need the chosen one to come help us."

" Maybe a little motivation can go a long way "

A female spoke outside for the sato mobile, the evening dawning in as a the shadows grew darker, cold air whirled in by the last tangents of winter that lingered in the city. Tanned colored hands pressed against the hood of the mobile as piercing blue eyes followed. The being came into the flickering light showing off a muscular fit physique of a female and the average water bender attire, her dark tanned skin showed she was of the southern water tribe, as her hair was brown in a bob cut.

She knocked on the window with a slight chuckle as she placed her hands on her hips leaning back slightly flashing a small toothy grin at the two men whom sat in the small metal box.

" I can hear you two from the alley, I guess staking out isn't suppose to be as quiet anymore " the female spoke, her name was korra, as in, the avatar korra whom fought the battles of the people. She had been out doing night patrols helping the police force all she can in order to keep balance and civil disputes at rest within the city streets in fear it will adrupt and cause damage to the people.

"I see you've been practicing air bending sensitivity , normally I pride myself as a quiet guy avatar."

The man in the drivers seat spoke in a low tone as he leaned back against the head rest with his fingers tapping the wheel. Raising his hand and waving it a little he motioned her to enter the back seat to get out of sight.

"Stake outs would work better if no one sees the avatar skulking about."

She paused nodding almost laughing at her foolish ways of coming out the blue. Opening the car as she slid herself into the back seat.

" Sorry about before, I should've put on a disguise if I was going to be out this late " she spoke in a low tone to be only for those who are in the car.

"Sorry we gotta call you out after you saved this town from another rough takeover. Im pretty sure the chief didn't even get time to even tell you what were doing out here."

The man in the passengers seat said as he pointed over from the dock point , in the waters a little shaded from the night was a single boat complex that was anchored off from safe house.

"Hostage situation connected to a human trafficking scenario we hadn't cracked or gotten a lead since the Red Lotus incident years ago."

" So whats the plan? I don't see the point sitting here watching the boat if there are people in there " She spoke leaning into the other side of the window watching the boat in the distance as if it was waiting patiently

"I had the same thoughts but we are lead to believe we got armed men. Five benders and circulated non benders armed to the teeth with tech from raided ware houses. No back up as far as we can tell and going in busting and bending wild might get those people killed." The driver explained.

"So I'm guessing staying here and watching if he boat leaves is the next best option?" Korra asked pulling back from window as she crossed her arms giving a soft sigh.

-The Ship-

The ship gently sways from one side to the other as it smoothly slides over the water surface. The crew of the ship worked hard to get to their destination as fast they could. The gods had blessed them with an amazing breeze that filled their below the deck were the slaves that had been captured. Among them was a young woman, eighteen years of age. Her skin as pale as milk. Her hair black as coal. Her eyes green like emeralds.

She sat on the wooden floor. Alone. Her eyes red and puffy from crying. She sat with her knees against her chest. Her arms around her legs and her head rested on her knees. She looked around, tears slowly made their way over her pale though it was dark down below, the teen's eyes were used to it by now. She saw small groups of other slaves sitting close to one another.

A father who comforted his wife.

A mother who reassured her scared children that everything would be alright.

The raven haired teen shivered. She was cold. Hungry. But most of all, scared out of her skin. How long would it be before they'd come for her again? An hour? A day? They'd come for her, they always did. Ever since she was captured. The two men that had captured her from the city she used to live in were the first. They had no didn't listen to her pleas. No, on the contrary. They seemed to be fuelled by her cries for mercy. Her tears seemed to excite them even more as they brutally took her.

Once they were on the ship, it only got worse. She had been the prettiest thing they laid eyes upon for several weeks. Her screams had echoed through the ship but no one felt pity for the young woman.

Sexual abuse wasn't enough for most of them. They enjoyed to beat and kick her around. Just for fun. To see her bleeding on the floor. Crying. And then everything would start all over again. She released a deep shaky breath and swallowed hard. She closed her eyes and imagined that she was somewhere else. Her mansion that had beautiful meadows surrounding the building. A deer that peacefully grazed along with the rest of it's small herd. The beautiful purple flowers that grew in her personal garden. Her mother and father. She had been at the wrong place at the wrong time when she was in the city when the raiders attacked.

She flinched, the door was suddenly opened. Before she could even do anything, rough hands took a hold onto her weak arms and she was dragged out. She begged for help. Someone. Anyone. But no one came to her rescue.

Hours later. She was thrown back into the room they had taken her from. She hit the wooden floor hard and whimpered in pain. She laid there for several minutes. Praying for the immense pain to subside. When it didn't, she slowly made her way back to her corner. She had fresh wounds on her back. Someone had found a new way to hurt her and the crew had laughed when the man in question just ripped her dress apart to expose her bare back. Her hands were tied to the buried her face in her two hands and cried. Her entire body shook violently from her heartbreaking sobs and bitter tears. The memory fresh in her mind. New bruises. New wounds. New scars. She had no idea how much time had passed but her sobs eventually subsided and she fell asleep from pure exhaustion.

She was left alone for the days afterwards and she probably knew why. She had heard the men, who stood outside the door, speak about another shipload of slaves. Some of the slaves that were onboard now, would be released for ransom. Perhaps she would be so lucky as well. She let out a deep sigh and brought a hand to her forehead. It was warm but she didn't feel that way. Her body was trembling and hot. But she was constantly cold. The thin blanket and what was left of her simple, linen dress, did nothing to keep her warm.

She was sick and by the looks of it, it wouldn't get any better. Her wounds, lack of nutrition and proper hygiene were probably the cause of her hours seemed to pass by extremely slow. They had docked somewhere. Crates were unloaded and two men came down to remove several of their prisoners and take them back to the upper prisoners were left behind, including the raven haired beauty. She exhaled deeply, her eyes closed and her body still shivering ever so slightly.

The door was opened again but this time, people were guided in. the sound of chains and soft footsteps reached the teens ears. One of the raiders held an oil lamp in his hands.

"Ya'll better behave! Or I'll have me whip lashin over yer backs before ye know it!" he yelled as the party walked inside. He had an eye patch that covered his left eye. His beard was dirty and there still seemed to be small pieces of rotting food stuck in there. His clothes were covered with stains, his foul odour of cheap beer and shit was wafting around the prison, churning stomachs.

The black haired beauty remembered him well. He had been one of the last to take her when she arrived on the ship. Probably because his fellow raiders didn't want her to smell like him as well when they used her. She swallowed hard in an attempt to keep herself from throwing up. Both from the stench and the horrible memory.

She turned her gaze at the group that just entered again. One of them, a young teenager scowled at the raider and spat at him. The man readied his free fist to smack the young woman in the face but a tall man made his way to the younger woman's side. He growled like a feral animal and the raider took a step backwards, startled by the ferocity of the tall man.

"Filthy barbarians... their seller was right, they still need to be tamed." Another raider said and slowly made his way over to their new prisoners. One by one their chains fell to the ground. "Behave and you'll be treated fairly. If you don't, you'll wish you were never born."

The one eyed man smirked as he turned to the pale beauty. "I think it's time for some fun sweetheart..." he grinned. "Get her." he said to the other raider.

"No! No please!" She cried and tried to move backwards. She whimpered when rough hands grabbed her wrists and pulled her up to her feet. "Please! I'm s-still bleeding f-from last time!" her legs were hardly able to support her frame as she was dragged towards the door.

"Shut up and get going you slut. We know you..-" he blinked rapidly when he suddenly felt like he saw something shift around and move . Brandishing his weapon he stared about the room holding up a lantern to investigated before with a great speed and surprise a hand clamped around his mouth and yanked him into the shadows leaving only a surprised feint gasp in his stead.

-Outside-

Ticking

The sato mobile was settling in its position causing a tinking sound that seemed to go on and on forever. Shifting in her seat she took small breaths as the rolled up windows seemed to suck in the air around her as the sweat accumulated on the men's brows dropping down their cheeks as the small movements they made echoed in the avatars ears.

She gripped her knees slightly as the birds above flapped their wings not batting an eye at the situation that was placed a few shores off the dock. Her tongue trailing over her teeth then licking her lips moisting the small cotton mouth she had gained before parting her lips ready to speak.

" Why..Why don't we go now? There are Innocent people here and I don't want to sit and wait anymore! " she broke the silence rising her voice slightly in a sign of clear frustration from the lack of action she was gaining within the small metal compartment.

"Look avatar we just dont want too..."

Before he could finish his sentence he was cut off my the sound of something all too familiar but same time surprising. Judging from the distance it was not far away but it was the sound of a human body hitting the water followed by a short gasp as this had to have been a fall from a great height. Taking his time to not rush for it the driver exited the car following where he last heard it gaining the scent of sea water salt and ...copper? Within the murky waters even with only one light straining his eyes to make out shapes , he spotted a body floating in the water face down with the dark murk around it suggesting that there was no use calling a doctor for the mook ...he was gone.

"What was that?" His partner asked cautiously once he returned and got back into the car hiding slight chills he got down his back. Since he was not expecting that sound either reaching for his concealed water pouch.

"I dont know ." He lied between his teeth "But whatever it was it doesn't sound like its gonna wait for us to see it. "

He would turn in his seat with eyes that looked deep in thought realizing something was off here. "Avatar ...get in there as quietly as you can...and be quick. Think you can do that ?"

" Finally you ask "

She spoke as she slid out of the car quickly, closing the door behind her as she got to the edge of the concrete walling that bordered between land and water. She hopped over landing as her body was in a plank position, as the rush of water felt against her skin as air bubbles rose up popping one by one. She floated up filling her lungs with air as she started brought her arms around bending the water having it push her over to the bloat making her have little movement for the men to work with. Coming towards the large vessel, she rose her right hand as spiral of water rose her up onto the side deck as she made a whip from the water that soaked her head to toe taking out those who came her way.

She his herself amongst crates and boxes, scanning the area as she blanketed herself under netting as her eyes peered onto the back deck seeing blood sprawling on the wooden flooring. Holding her tongue as her nails clawed at the wood under her as she nearly vomited , looking away taking a deep breath shutting her eyes as she calmed her riled nerves at bay.

The ship was eerily quiet for it seemed for such a sting operation there was not a lot of activity going on likely due to the fact that they needed to keep low cover but all the same , the silence danced along the blanks filling the air with scents of dried sea wood and copper.

This scene where she saw blood was timed precisely to hit where the struggle either was non existent or was secluded to raise less alarm from the crew. Given the crimson splotches on the rails likely made from a cut spay on , this man was the body they heard fall in the water but his partner was probably the unfortunate one...she could still slightly hear him gargling on the blood pooling out his throat in the silent sea air.

"That...grin...that gri..in.." his voice moaned in strained agony.

Getting up sightly, she had enough. This pushed her over the edge , her left palm reaching out she made a large gust of wind strong enough to push half the men over the railing, she got out of the netting and stood fully as she made a quick high kick causing a blaze of fire as a diversion and having the men step back as korra ran off hitting a trap door , opening up she headed into the lower deck.

"Weve been compromised, The avatar is here!"

She could hear one man yell as she ran down into the lower deck hearing fewer steps then she expected attempting to come down after her as she entered a hallway heading for a steel door ahead that seemed to be cracked open already.

On the shore the two cops that had been waiting for her to give them some sort of sign that she had made it were surprised when a flash of her fire bending lit up the sky causing one of them to cuss under his breath realizing she had put them into alert along with whatever the hell else was out there.

"Bato we got to go." The driver spoke as he exited the drivers seat quickly grabbing his water satchel securely and with a fast motion he trained for such cases he bended an ice sheet thick and buoyant enough to support two people and leaped off the dock with his partner in two as they were letting there momentum and the current carry them to the boat as swiftly as they could so that they could give the avatar some assistance.

When she would get inside she would see there was a fine assortment of cells that were lined side by side with only one lantern left in the room giving it an eerie illumination. Next to said object she spotted a body that was lying prone seen to be a man of quite large stature sporting a bruise on his head likely left by a heavy blunt strike linked to either mild concussion or internal bleeding . Inside the cells she could hear slight frantic breathing with the lights showing the number of hostages held below had been huddled together with eyes laced wide and frantic and there bodies daring not to move even though from what she could see the door was opened for them to escape to there freedom if they wanted to truly get out.

"Avatar you need to get out of here ...its still out there." A young girl said to her in a dry scared voice as her eyes glanced at the shadows as if the unknown would bite at her feet if she dared moved them out to far.

She ran down the hall looking back as she jumped slightly up raising her right leg up straight towards the male sending a beam of fire hurling towards him. She gave wild kicks and strikes into the air as blast of fire came one after another giving her time to leave into the next room shutting the door behind her.

The metal door was heavy but she was able to click it into the frame, pressing her palms against the metal hinges heating her hand with fire causing the cold frames to melt slightly, just enough to hold back a group of men.

Her eyes widened seeing the cells of the sick and injured, coming to aid the closets to her, boiling blood as her palms shook in anger and rage, she stood ready to release those confined by chains as a slight inquiry striked her.

" It's still out there?" She spoke repeating the female whom whimpered to herself.

"The ghost that smiles ..." The young girly barely in her teens would say as pointing with a shaky finger she directed the avatars gaze to follow in the remainder of the hall where the dark still stretched and there ahead she could make out the sounds of what appeared to be heavy choked labored breathing. The soft rattle of a chain shimmered in the room as judging from the creaks of the floor board she could tell there was a person in there whom would not be revealed unless she investigated closer.

She paused, a sudden fear of the darkness had showered over her body as she looked at the darkened hall that remained unexplored by her. Looking back at the small girl she took a deep breath getting on one knee as spoke in a hush tone. " Explain to me more of this, ' smiling ghost ' "

"It came out of nowhere , we didnt see what it did or how it got into the bottom room. All we remembered was a smile.."

she said needing to take a moment so that she would not choke up from her fear and cause a slight panic hyperventilation.

"It didnt speeak..it didnt even hesitate...oh spirits is that man dead...I know thats a dumb thing to ask since they did those horrible things to the other girls and my mother but..."

" Don't worry ..I'll get you and the others out of here, don't worry.." She spoke getting up swiftly, turning away she had approached the darken hall. Walking over as she took a deep breath focusing at the task at hand. Inside she could see there was a body seated inside a cell that appeared to be battered , its arms were chained above its head with wrist limp and the sound of his breathing appeared to be more labored then normal...rather dry.

This would have required her to produce a light but the question remained...was she ready to see what was hidden. Before she had done anything, collecting her nerves and thoughts as her rage soon died down. Her eyes gave a small stoic expression as she parted her lips with a slight gulp.

" who are you...? "

The body did not answer but she did notice that it actually started to jerk against its chains a bit harder letting lose a small hint of grunts and muffled sentences like something was lodged inside of his mouth. The rattle of the cieling chains made it seem really gothic and there could be happenings anywhere...

She shut her eyes as her palm rose sparking a small flame that lit the distance of them two only. Her face crunched up as she wouldn't dare open her eyes but she knew that the fear she felt for that split second was only a illusion , she opened her eyes unknowing what she will encounter.

There was a man whom had to have been one of the smugglers that guarded the prisoners down the ships entry way tied up with his arms and upper torso severely cut up with the along with around his neck shallow enough to not sever artery's but enough to make his life blood paint his upper body.

As noted before his hands were in fact chained above his head but there was a large industrial pike impaled through the arms which made even the slightest twist of either of his hands fingers a mind numbing experience , but the part which held the most disturbing was that around his neck was a form of tied collar that held what appeared to be a hot stone sizzling into his throat while a cloth was tied in his mouth like a gag muffling the screams he had to bite down on it to smother all while the scent of cooked flesh wavered in his close proximity.

The contrast of light and shadow made this sight look to be the sight of horror movies which would cause a man to lose his lunch at sight. But deep down she would have had to know that if she did not do anything quickly...this man was going to die.

She took a step back nearly falling on her bum, but regained her composer as she gritted her teeth holding back the vommit she wanted to purge, holding back the nauseous feeling. Rushing over she stopped inches away, not wanting to cause the male anymore pain that he was in...she knew he didn't have much time to live, if she removed the pikes, he'll die of shock, the hot stones would tear his flesh, and the amount of blood lost made it clear that he had very little time.

She took a deep breath as her body shook, the horror of these people was immense, something more beyond what the avatar can handle. She looked at the male with her piercing blue eyes, the small moment of silence fell as she couldn't comprehend any thing anymore.

Reaching up taking the binding of his mouth, she stepped back " Do you have anything to say?"

His face was a drained pale complexion from all the blood loss he had been inflicted under in the duration of those upper body cuts that peppered his form. Lips were dry from the burning of his throat skin and just trying to form sounds was hell to put it in the most merciful of ways , but in this torture he managed to dryly cough up those words she heard prior before his head cocked back wide eyed..

"T-T-The...Smile..."

His bodys groan finally ceased as muscles showed themselves to ease and the body goes limp as this man had spent his last breath. The burning stone seared the edges of the collar causing it to fall from his neck with a loud clang, and behold she spotted it. Burned deep into his throat with cauterized skin and third degree burns outlining it , there was only one word branded into his neck.

'Fear'

She looked away shutting her eyes, water bending the sweet she had produced cutting him down, taking the spoke out of the males arms as she laid him out respectfully. Her fingers trailing his eye lids shutting them closed , she walked over his body as she headed closer down the darken hall as her palm held up a flame lighting away.

" The smile? " she thought to herself, in her mind the many possibilities had concurred, was it something she brought back from the spirit world? How? She never encountered such a thing during her time in the portal.

This was something more then that..

"Avatar Korra!"

One of the officers from earlier would shout opening the sealed door she entered to ward off the enemy from earlier. It appeared that due to her distraction and a few other variables they had managed to board the ship to inflict a sneak attack and subdue the smugglers that remained leaving them unconscious and cuffed on the upper deck.

"We got here as soon as we could. Did you find the hostages?"

Looking back to see the officers from before, she looked at the end of the hallway seeing that her new discovery would have to wait, she turned back jogging over to them as she nodded with a small huff.

" Yeah, they're right over there, I was checking if there is anymore " She spoke, she thought best that she wouldn't bring up anything of the 'smiling ghost'


	2. Chapter 2

-Nights After The First Sting-

"What do we got Jin" a man in a metal armor police uniform asked a women in a private investigator trench coat as he landed and retracted his gauntlet cable. At approximately two o,five in the morning at the old low town docks the republic city police had gotten a call to come down and investigate a disturbance that had been spotted by a elderly couple who was star gazing since there was less city light to block the sky.

At first they thought it was just some youngster benders making entertainment for themselves but when they started hearing screaming, cussing, and the sound of crashing there guts told them to call the authorities. When the cops showed up to find a beaten man huddled with his wife and children next to a bunch of gang affiliated men tied up and hanging from a busted streetlight, surprise was not the proper word for there reaction.

"Same as the last few cases Yashin. We got a ring of human traffickers to bring in but no body alive to cuff the last operation was reported in nights ago by officers Bato and Han and even with the avatar present on this one they could not find out who our what got in to those hostages. Doesn't help that the witnesses themselves refuse to recall what they saw in there.".

"In short another invigorating morning of chief bei-fong giving us an earful on how were slacking as a unit" Yashin groaned with tired sarcasm earning a chuckle from his associate.

"Hey cmon Yash I thought you liked it when ol Bei-Fong scolded you like a naughty boy" Jin teased earning a mildy tired scowl from the metal bender.

"Cut the the crap Jin I aint in the mood for your innuendos. " he seethed letting out a agitated yawn "I havent slept a wink yet since the chief has us working over the clock to dig into this vigilante."

"Ok ok I got ya Yash I got yash" Jin said putting up her hands in mock surrender.

"So got any leads ?" He inquired

Jin took another swig of her bottle and shrugged ."Nah the trail runs cold once again."

Yashin shook his head and groaned rubbing the bridge of his nose "Great"

Jin walked up beside him and placed an arm around his shoulder "Look at the bright side, at least this is the only headache we gotta deal with."

Times were never easy, but it seems like its just getting heavier by the moment.

After the bust of the slave traffic ring, a great emotional ordeal washed over the people. The salves being treated and hospitalized, sending them home to families with hanging hope to find their loved ones alive, and pushing others to the streets of republic city to find a new life. This would be seen as joyous, yet it wasn't, a new mascaraed has frightened the citizens.

Scenes of horror unfolding, men whom once terrorized are now scared to step foot out into the night. Though it seemed to have good intentions, it wasn't enough, the people needed order. And Bei-Fong wasn't going to let some man with a goofy mask bring it to them, most certainly not in the way he has. She had sat in her sato mobile that hid in a dark alley on a quiet area that was prone to violent attacks in evening and wee hours in the morning, she had set up a pair at each area around republic city that was known to have trouble in some shape or form.

Resting on her steering wheel was a manilla folder which had mug shots and clippings of those from the boat days before, the information of the traders. Flipping through them she stopped seeing one catching her eye, an autopsy photo taken with long stitches across his chest and broad markings that spelled out fear as a black thread over lapped as it sewed up the gapping incision he had received. Her index finger rubbed the smooth skin of her bottom lip as her eyes darted across the windshield as she observed every movement of the area, closing the folder tossing it to her side landing in the passenger seat. She was obviously in deep thought, looking at her CB radio as she reached over pressing down on the button calling the nearest squad car checking in.

" Jin! Yashin! Anything from your end? I'd like to have a full report by morning !" She spoke in a commanding tone over her men, her left arm leaned on the door she ran her fingers through her hair taking a deep breath as she focused on the task at hand.

"As we were told by the investigation team boss we are at another cold end and the scene seems just the same. Found two poor bastards strung up like fresh trout at the street light." Yashin answered first with his voice cracking through the radio with the sound of movement in the background.

"Seems the same , but is the same is a different matter , the scenes get more brutal depending on the files we pull up. Looks like these were a set of drug dealers two of which had alleged rumors of pedophelia. No signs of a child being harmed were near but we did find there bunker after we managed to build the stomach to ignore the sight of the gutted body guard."

Jin followed up.

"Okay then, I guess you guys can call it a night, I'll stick around in case anything happens " She spoke, reaching over starting up the mobile , hearing the low rumble of its engine as the headlights illuminated the street ahead of her.

"Chief with all due respect as much as the bed sounds nice about now , I dont feel comfortable leaving you out here on your own. Your a strong one but if the goons are as scared as they say the brave ones might be prowling to prove themselves." Yasshin spoke in a serious tone.

" Don't worry about me, I maybe old but I do have tricks up my sleeve " She spoke into the mic pressing her foot upon he gas pedal driving off into the late evening

Hanging up the line the man whom was just a year or so younger then her let out a tired sigh rubbing the bridge of his nose as once again he had to bite his tounge against the persistent Bei-Fong pride.

"Awwww are you sad your crush wont notice you Yashi~" Jin said in a teasing voice poking his cheek.

Slapping her hand away he would shoot the investigator a sour look before shooting a cable to the roof top without even looking."Just clean up and go home Jin."

He said sharply before shooting off into the night via his metal bending cables. He looked like he was going home for the night...but strangely he was feeling the scenic route.

Driving off , she focused on the road, yet her vision kept fazing into the photograph from before, the in incision's precisely made. The burned in letters of fear has engraved themselves into her eyes, speeding up she needed to clear her mind, going beyond the speed limit hitting towards the docks.

Things started to connect together, who ever did this wasn't an ordinary creep who played hero like the men she had captured in her younger days. This was a person who targeted, studied , and even stalked these men. Ramming the breaks causing a screeching in the tires that was only heard in the area, she had opened the door climbing out resting her hands on her forehead pacing in a small circle before she leaned her back against the car.

She looked off into the crashing waves that seemed to hold no value, Lin sat herself on the hood of the car as the door propped open letting the mobile have a slanted position.

This was also not the first time she had dealt with organized idealist whom hid behind the confusion of the people , the day the equalist came into town there were many times when they would find millions of former benders strung up dry looking lost and shells of there former selves after Amon laid on his touch. It was only a miracle that Korra had stumbled into town that year when it truly began to escalate.

Now come years later after this town...her city was being torn from the inside out as they tried to rebuild , it dawned on her that now she was seeing the same signs and another force that had no qualms bringing men in that now threatened to spark fear not only in the hearts of the underworld but now the public as the rumors spread like a virus.

If they didnt get a lead how could these people trust there police force. A more daunting question would be...

How could they trust there avatar.

She gave a deep sigh, shaking her head looking over from the docs to see a empty space that laid between the warehouses, police tape , broken debris around that was soon cleared. It had a small stone barely visible from this distance but the glare of street lights flashed waving her down. It was where Mako had died, she remember clearly his memorial service, having a line of men in fours firing off their rifles at a low tone.

Looking away catching the stray tear that fell down her cheek, it wasn't a time for wandering emotions. It was time to keep on track, yet she couldn't help but not feel a tangent of worried emotions over Korra.

After the bust she seemed strange, left out of place. Yet she has been that way since the service, clearing her throat she turned away heading back into the mobile with a groan slamming the door as she gripped its steering wheel she got inside of her vehicle she noticed a shape out the corner of her eye scamper into back ways of an alley between two warehouses. Subject appeared to be male around the teen years the kids of team avatar were when they started but judging from the limp and the way he knocked over waste bins , he was either on the run or trying not to be noticed

Her eyes must've been playing tricks on her, she couldn't understand what was going on in that exact moment but she knew that she had to act soon. Something washed over her body made her want to chase after , turning the keep stepping on the gas pedal as the roaring engine echoed the area soon reaching into busy areas beyond here. Tires burning rubber as she sped off leaving a trail of smoke, her eyes narrowing down as she quickly approached.

" The hell is that?" She spoke whispering to herself, it was a tone of confusion and inquiry. Upon hearing a car engine roar to life and the sound of tires speeding , the figure when went from a cautious job to a frantic sprint with arms flailing back and forth while he himself was trying to make as much distance as possible.

She was too far away

She wouldn't make it

And that angered her, speeding the car beyond its point, she had to catch up. Rising her arm up bending a piece of ground making a strong ramp, as the car rolled on into the air, going across a small stretch of water she landed roughly causing its bumper to fall as the car skirted on one side. Rocking back and forth she cursed speeding up again, fueling the emotions she had try to leave behind. Pouring them into now, the chase , a thrill, the rush.

"Shit..."

The figure mouthed to himself as he realized that the car was surely soon to catch up at the rate he was going , using a wave of his arm he flicked water out of a concealed pouch and extended a water tendril to a tall roof hoisting himself up to gain some high ground. He could not afford to be caught in the night , it must have sent the driver after him to finish what it started. He didnt want to die and he would not die tonight!

She wasn't going to let this bastard go! Jumping up in her seat breathing through the metal roofing as the mobile swerved crashing into the sea wall as Lin brought her arms up in a strong structure possed making a large earth column one after another jumping as she tried her hardest to catch up towards the mystery male.

GO AWAY!"

He yelled back at her as spotting her from the corner of his eye he would turn and do a whip motion sending a spray of ice needles at her attempting to knock out her balance.

" How about that you slow down for me "

She spoke curling her body up as she jumped bending the metal of her suit making a shield against the whip, a earth pillar appeared behind her as she extended her left foot back kicking her into a boost as she reached close enough to wrap her arms around the male in the mere instant as if time had slown down, she gripped him firmly as they landed onto a roof top roughly.

He was tackled roughly feeling the impact of her metal armor against his rib letting out a shocked gasp hitting the rough with a heavy umph and rolling a bit feeling the wind knocked out of him.

Sprawled on his back he felt like his left side got hit by a truck and now he was prone stuck under the grip of a assailant.

"D-Damn..."

Reaching back as she flipped the male onto his stomach as she took a pair of hand cuffs latching them onto his wrist. Bending the metal to form a uncomfortable bond straining his arms and shoulders as she roughly placed her knee on his back.

" You have the right to remain silent, anything you or do will be used against you in the court of law. " she spoke getting up as she grabbed his elbows lifting him onto his knees as she left him leaning as her knee dugg into the male.

"You dont understand its after me , its after all of us!"

he spoke in a panicked tone as he tried to struggle but winced in regret feeling the way the cuffs dug into his skin.

"By god if you saw that damn hollow smile you would not even be wasting your time with me. Especially when theres a fucking thing out there stacking bodies faster then you and your little joke police force can arrest."

" Well you'll be helping us then " She spoke pressing into her speaking into a small wire " Send me some back up, west side fishing area"

"Dont bother chief everyone is too far out and if anything coming this way they wouldnt make it in time."

A voice spoke followed by the hiss of metal bender cables showing a man whom landed with a crouch shading over his eyes with his metal bender unit cat.

"Luckily I took the scenic route."

Yasshin would say in a tired but all the same cheeky voice.

" my knight in shining armor " She spoke in a slight teasing tone as she rolled her eyes handing the newly captured male over to him.

"So whats this guys M.O did you catch him snagging a bag of old fish or something." He inquired while he held the male in a tight grip to assure he would not slip his grasp.

She dusted her hands placing one on her hip looking over at Yasshin then at the kneeling male, her eyes averted back to the city lights

" He was near old ware houses, running, suspicious I chased after him then I landed here " She walked over to Yasshin bumping into him slightly leaning forward whispering in his ear for only them two could hear " In my office as soon as we get back, we need a private talk. "

"You got it." He spoke keeping his tone casual and professional thanking the dark roof for concealing the slight gulp he got from her wording.

As the roaring sirens filled the air, police men storming the building as they filled out into the roof top carrying the male off , following behind she looked back at Yasshin giving a slight nod then retreated with everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

-Three Days After The Second Incident-

-Police Station

-11:00PM

When he was finally allowed into the woman's room, he saw that she was still shaken up but was talking. One of the officers had started to tell jokes attempting to lighten the mood. His latest one was interrupted when Yasshin cleared his throat.

"Miss," he started calmly, "I am Detective Yashin. I'm here to ask you what happened that night. Can I get your name and can you start at what you were doing?"

"My name is Song. I was walking with a Mover Theater owner. I think he said his name was Piadu."

"Why were you with him?"

"I was... He saw me at the local bar Kan's and we started talking."

"Kan's? You don't look legal to drink. How old are you?"

Song looked down, but proceeded to talk. "... sixteen... but I didn't drink. I didn't get the chance."

"And you were walking with him before it happened; why?" He asked before realizing why as she blushed and turned away. "Oh... Well, can you continue about what happened?"

She continued to retell the story often having to stop. Tears had been gathering in her eyes the entire time and her voice choked up often. It was getting to the point where Yasshin had to repeat the story just to make sure that he understood her.

"Let me get this straight... again," He sighed, fighting the urge to pinch his nose, "Piadu started talking to you in Kan's Bar. He knew you were underage. Then the Triple Threats come because he owed them money so they kill him. Then out of nowhere this thing shows up , kills the men in various brutal ways and then disappears leaving only a brand on ones body?"

Song nodded before adding, "He told me to go home, like I was supposed to forget what I saw."

He nodded, "Thank you Miss Song. I hope you feel better. The officers and nurses here will make sure you are taken care of."

With that, he left the room. He would head back to the police station to file his report. On his desk, he was given an older reports along with a building count of reported and climbing cases . It was a very similar style but there were no witnesses to confirm anything or rather to scared to speak. When he brought his report to Chief Bei Fong, she gave him the same reaction. She pinched her nose, mumbling some choice words that the press would have a field day with

" You seem busy as ever Yasshin "

A young familiar voice was heard , it was Korra, her hair was a bit of a mess from being awoken from her deep slumber, like she ever had any. Often times Korra laid awake in her bed, shifting softly as the red scarf folded neatly in her drawer begged to be released, held, sniffed, and at times she just didn't have the courage to stare at its small holes of toughness, the burnt ends and dark midges left behind.

Luckily, that tonight was that time. Interrupted by the phone of a sudden call in, korra paid no kind rushing to the station with ease. It kept her busy, and she liked it. Heading in she saw Yasshin at his desk staring down at the papers in a silent fight that she needed to break up.

"When all your seeing is cold nights with the task of figuring out whose stacking bodies. You tend to grow a grey hair or two kiddo." He chuckled as as raised his had creasing back a few strands of his hair before popping his neck to send him enough of a joltage to stage focused.

" Well I guess Lin-"

Korra paused quickly correcting herself, she knew that it would be her ass if the wandering ears of that metal bender heard her

" Chief Bei Fong likes a man with a bit of a color streak " She teased folding her arms under her chest as she leaned on the table looking over the office area glancing over the paper work time to time. "What's this?"

"Dead ends and shaky witness reports of whats been stacking up morgues and giving the undertaker the biggest turn out since the 100 year war. This is turning into a crisis kid the likes in which could be worse then any little skirmish youve had before. There are no political whispers or signs of anarchy in fact these attacks arent random. They seem to be planned and I dare say even timed to put the fear into these poor bastards pals and leave us grasping at straws."

He sighed

"I envy you avatar, the only thing thats keeping you near us average joes at these hours is your sense of duty."

" Yeah, I guess so "

She commented at his last statement , her mind replayed the scene at the boat. Fear engraving of the flesh that scorched, she shuddered slightly but not noticeably, getting up from the desk she leaned on as her legs moved over towards the door of Chief's office waving off to Yasshin.

" I almost forgot, Bei fong needed me. I'll see you later."

"See ya avatar make sure you dont lay on that charisma too thick , shes not exactly as mellowed out as me when shes frustrated." He said giving her a nod before going back to his work.

" Yeah, I learned that first hand " She chuckled walking over for the brown door turning the nob walking into the semi dark room. Korras eyes scanned the area as she saw Chief Bei Fong sitting in her seat letting the outside light source hit her face. She only saw the large scar on her cheek and the shinning gray hair that had a few miss placed stands.

Korra gave a small smile to enlighten the broody atmosphere as she spoke " So what you need ?"

"Its getting harder Korra...I heard you gabbing with Yash and im sure your finding out how badly this is starting to escalate. The people are getting scared and each day they get scared it goes to the higher ups making the committee concerned."

The long standing chief of police had stated releasing a sigh from her lips as she reached into a desk drawer producing what appeared to be letter with the presidents seal on it.

"I brought you here because of this..."

" What is that? " Korra questioned as she went over grabbing the envelope looking it over, her pointer finger going into the papers folds as she ripped it in small ripples letting the larger piece of paper drop out of it.

Inside was a single letter bearing the symbol of the republic city government with the seal of the president on the base of the content was formal but not long and ended with the sentence.

'Do what must be done.'

A silence had fallen as her eyed wandered off the paper placing it on the cheifs desk as she pulled away slightly turning over towards the door as she took a deep breath.

" Are they serious?" She spoke, it was a dumb questioned to ask, but asking her to kill a man? Really?

"Giving the avatar the license to kill ...what a bizarre move our government takes over one man isn't it." Bei-Fong sighed feeling the avatars well of conflict all the way from her desk.

" Is there any other alternative we can do?" Korra spoke with urgency, she wasnt ready nor even wanted to kill this man. But she would do as much as she can to at least bring him in the most humane way.

"I wont force you to take a life Korra , just understand a day will come you will have to make a decision based on how the cards are played. How you live with that choice is up for grabs."

The Chief spoke as she rubbed her eyes and looked out into the city and felt so old right now from all she had been through.

"We cant let another one put this city into crisis...not when were still healing."

" I see " She spoke solemly as her head lowered, she took a small sigh turning away heading towards the door.

"Korra..." she called after her before she had gone through the door and took a moment to exhale "He...he would have been proud of the work your doing now. Just thought id tell you that."

" Thanks " She spoke looking back as she walked off going into the night

Time= 8:00 AM

-Troubled Thinking-

Bolin was known to be a lot of things from his time growing from an awkward wise cracking young man whom was in the pro-bending circuit to the decently adjusted individual whom held a steady career in the movers industry. Sharing an apartment with his sweetheart Opal whom helped her mother run businesses in Zhao Fu during the integration of its renovations to the up and forming democratic earth kingdom, he used his lava bending and earth bending prowess when not scheduled to do any skits to aid the work force in laying out better foundations and build homes faster by those whom were truly impacted by the invasion.

The money was not much compared to his job in the acting scene, but he was not after a pay check but an excuse to keep himself distracted and help people who needed this roof over his head remembering the days when he and Mako once lived in utter poverty. His body no longer the pudgy little semi athletic boyish lump it once was now was more build and broad shouldered like the signs of a expert earth bender at least by male standard of the craft . His face now had a decently even set of facial hat connecting to his hair that he had a little snip work done.

"Hey Bolin see if you can lay out some more slabs for the support foundation. We need to have five more layed out before noon."

"Isn't that Yoshu's job?"

"Yeah but most of the work force got called off to go help building some new place or at least renovate an expansion."

"Oh a new business in town? whats its name?"

"I think its called..."

Before the man could finish speaking there would be a slight gust in the air as coming down via a air nomad glider, Bolin spotted a woman he had not had a conversation with in some time since her jump into the spirit portal.

"Well well you sure have some timing don't ya Korra." he joked cracking a smile.

She gave a small smile to her old friend Bolin, looking over his face as she gave a tugg at his facial hair giving a small playful shove. " Yeah I know right Mr. Hairy " she spoke

"Hey hey ill have you know this is not just mere facial hair , this is a well groomed profile of a fortress of manhood. Its very complicated machinery avatar and I would hate for you to get hurt by its raw righteous power."

He would joke as he laughed at his friend tugging at his facial hair in that hands on way she always since Mako had passed away Korra and the others helped him cope over the time before responsibilities came into swing and frankly it felt good to see an old face.

" Well then star, how have you been? I see you're busy with construction " she spoke crossing her arms giving a friendly grin as she followed with a snicker

"Well yeah i figured if im not staring in a mover giving the world the view of my face in glorious acting euphoria, I might as well make good use of the time I have to help some families get a roof over there head." He said as gong to one of the spots they said they needed foundation done he slid his foot forward with a grunt and raise of his fist as son a slab of earth began to fold out.

" Seems interesting enough " Korra went over doing the same in a different area helping her friend as she glanced at him."Anything else ?"

"Well not really I hear the police work has gotten crazy but the crime rate has surprisingly gone down. Usually this is the part some muscle head waltz in demanding a few Yuans." He hummed as he noticed how some hustlers began to show there faces on the blocks a lot less.

" Yeah, I have been getting a lot of stories from here and there.."

She spoke remebering back on the slave ship, a shiver webt down her spine slightly as scent of burning flesh came with the memory almost making her vomit. Continuing the work that slowly progressed finding herself wanting to finish the task more then she originally planned.

"I heard they call him the laughing ghost..or from what I heard.."

"Wait its one guy...at the rate it was happening I thought we were seeing the rise of another crazy extremist organization. Thats the kinda stuff that keeps a guy up at night." He shivered as he bended another foundation piece and then exhaled trying to get his mind off of it.

" Shit, the city has been on my ass about it but every time we head into the crime scene, he's always gone before we can do anything. "

"How many bodies has it totalled up to this time...I hear once time he left a whole faction hanging on meat hooks gasping away for life before someone stumbled upon them..."

" And that, I do not know " she made a new slab following the pace of Bolin, she paused taking a deep breath looking over to her friend stopping the work walking over towards him. " Bolin..what happens if, someone told you to do something that goes against everything you go for but it might end up the right thing to do "

"Well...whenever im asked that I think back on when me and Mako were just a pair of kids on the streets. Before we got wrapped up with the triads doing the menial number games with them I was often asked what were a pair of good kids like us doing in a dead end like him. "

He sighed as he bended up a earth stump before he took a seat and crossed his legs in a thinking man pose.

"Korra if there is anything our adventures had taught me ever since you snuck into the pro-bending arena years ago. The world has this strange sense of grayness where bad things happened from good intentions and things we saw as bad had a large sum of good results. Like how you lost your connection with your past lives for a bit but at the same time you brought the realms of man and spirit back in harmony. Or how I joined Kuviras Earth Kingdom regime believing I was finally apart of something making a difference but wound up finding i was just a pawn aiding what surmounted to be another dictator ship."

Reaching up and tugging on his collar he reflected his locket which showed a photo of him and Opal looking happier then the first time they dated. Memories of those times flooded his conscious that could only make him shudder at the things he could have lost if he did not come to his senses sooner.

"My answer to that Korra is that anyone can make out what the good path will be. But in the end YOU have to make the stand of how above and beyond you will go to stick to your values and at the same time do whats best for the whole. If avatar aang could end a 100 year war without spilling the fire lords blood on the floor how hard could your position be."

Korra would stare for a long time letting the words hit her like a rain of relief feeling the words in a type of way that put some of her troubled thinking into perspective as she tapped her chin a few times and nodded forming a small smile. "Thanks Bolin..."

"Anytime , Now C'mon we have some more places to lay out and I wanna see you put your back into it!"


End file.
